


The Day That Changed Everything

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs is thinking about what happened three months ago.





	The Day That Changed Everything

Gibbs is lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He is thinking about what happened. He thinks about it every day. He will never forget the day three months ago. The day that changed everything.

 

_5 seconds. He came 5 seconds too late. 5 fucking seconds too late._

_Tony was falling on the cold and dirty floor, his eyes were full of pain and wide opened. And there was blood. So much blood._

_While McGee called 911 and the others caught the bastard, who had shot at Tony, Gibbs knelt down beside Tony and grabbed carefully his hand.  
“I'm sorry, DiNozzo,” he whispered. His heart beat fast and hard against his chest and he was so afraid. He was so afraid. Maybe he would loose him. Maybe he would loose Tony. Maybe he would loose the man who meant so much to him. Maybe he would loose the man he fell in love with a long time ago. Was this the right moment to tell Tony the truth? Was this the right moment to tell Tony that he loved him? Gibbs didn't know._

_They looked each other into the eyes. Gibbs took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “I love you, Tony.”_

_Tony said nothing, but he smiled. And then he closed his eyes._

 

“Darling?” a sleepy voice murmurs beside him. “It was a long and hard day, please try to sleep.”

Gibbs nods, while grabbing Tony's warm hand. “Yes, I'll try now.”

“OK.”

Gibbs closes his eyes and he smiles. This day three months ago changed everything.


End file.
